Patch 0.8.1
Content updates NEW #682 - several new exotics added! (magenta weapons) NEW #524 - energy cells and plasma weaponry! NEW #686 - Blacksite special level! NEW #688 - starting gear - small med for Marine, .44 revolver for Scout and accuracy mod for Tech NEW #716 - cryoreavers and toxic reavers added NEW #524 - former CRI may carry plasma weapons NEW #715 - fire fiend sets you on fire NEW #540 - Barrels are now different - red ones have a larger explosion, blue are cryo and green are toxic NEW #726 - two new types of grenades - gas and EMP NEW #685 - Callisto 1 is now a small level with it's own generator CHANGE #682 - exotics have same mod restrictions as advanced weapons CHANGE #643 - Tough as Nails now reduces pain effect on accuracy instead of pain (by 50/100%) CHANGE #643 - Hunker Down now requires a level of Tough as Nails CHANGE #676 - fixed lootbox bug- much more consistent counts on HARD+ CHANGE #676 - buffed armor health a bit and repair kit rarity - added guaranteed armor boxes CHANGE #716 - Containment Area has now different reavers CHANGE #692 - AoShotgunnery now on moved to rank 3, AoCarnage rank 1 CHANGE #692 - AoShotgunnery now allows grenade usage CHANGE #682 - slight nerf to CRI SMG, buff to JAC SMG CHANGE #702 - slightly buffed grenades - more armor stripping to krak and more damage to frag CHANGE #675 - demons no longer ignore the player if out of sight CHANGE #675 - AI properly retalitates if fired from beyond sight CHANGE #705 - minor changed to the boss fight CHANGE #711 - A-mods decrese fire-time by 20%, B-mods decrease reload time by %20 (instead of 30%) CHANGE #710 - minimun spawn distance from player increased by 1 CHANGE #685 - .44 ammo is more common on Valhalla Terminal CHANGE #734 - SMG swap time reduced to 0.5 CHANGE #680 - AI groups keep patroling given area instead of walking around the whole map FIX #640 - "Mag size" instead of "Clip size" FIX #675 - chargers wont charge through doors anymore FIX #675 - AI wont get stuck behind boxes anymore FIX #688 - AoLT scout now properly starts with 3 slots FIX #710 - europa_03 sometimes missing elevators fixed UI/Game/Visual updates NEW #706 - chance to restore game progress on game crash NEW #693 - you can now abandon a game instead of Save and Quit NEW #677 - hold SHIFT/LTrigger to view/compare item on floor NEW #678 - SHIFT/LTrigger + G/A use item from floor NEW #679 - option to reduce or turn-off the text typing animation NEW #689 - option to separately configure CRT geometric effect NEW #673 - What's new/Changelog screen CHANGE #677 - grenade info is shown in SHIFT mode and inventory CHANGE #726 - frag is now yellow, krak is red CHANGE #695 - Enemies left on level info on character screen CHANGE #472 - animation and move speed now dependent on ingame speed CHANGE #471 - smoke fx upgraded CHANGE #728 - Improved Vulkan and OpenGL init and error reporting CHANGE #674 - added GoG Galaxy integration and achievements CHANGE #684 - integrated MacOS version for GoG CHANGE #737 - improved linear space color calculations for particles and sprites and ambient light calculation which now finally uses correct linear color space FIX #735 - fixed ui icon blending issues FIX #725 - improved decal rendering on curved surfaces FIX #724 - rendering of ammo shells on ground FIX #720 - potential fix for loading non existing material FIX #675 - potential crash when saving game on Io fixed FIX #472 - fixed animated particles - now starting from index 0 FIX #472 - proper loading of status effects on player FIX #471 - animation fix for particles FIX #724 - fixed ammo shell decals on floor FIX #707 - minimap no longer renders over the UI 0.8.1